The Dark Lover
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: What if Lord Garmadon had a student? Who was so different that he soon fell for her devious charms? He always knew she was a better fighter, that she was smarter and more loyal than his own wife. Cynder saw him as her master, and he wanted more than the regular student teacher relationship. He soon found out that she was dating Zane, but Garmadon was not going to let him have her!


Anxiety flooded into me as I patiently waited for my brother to call his students to the deck. I couldn't wait to see Cynder, her dark eyes and vicious behavior always kept me on my toes.

"Hello? I'm home!" Shouted Wu. I'm so excited to see Cynder, I decided that it might be a better idea to hide. She's probably mad at me. As I heard the sound of feet against wood, my heart began to pound.

Cynder was walking beside Zane, they were both calmly talking. I felt my stomach knot, I can't believe it…Are they…I could feel tear wielding in my eyes. I felt mad and upset just at the thought that they could be dating.

Wu motioned me to walk out once all of them were out of where ever they crawled out from. Taking a deep breath I walked out, hiding behind my younger brother.

My arms were obvious, and I was soon knocked off my feet by Kai. I can't blame him, I mean I did take his sister. He's a little too over protective though…I hope he doesn't get in my way.

I was brought to my feet by Wu and Nya. Cynder seemed to pay me no mind, that made me mad…I'm not sure why it did though. I walked up to her and snagged her chin.

"Do not ignore your master's presence!" I hissed at her. Cynder smacked my hand, turned and walked away.

"You aren't my master, you're just a bastard." She hissed back. Her words struck my heart like an arrow, I've never felt such conflicted emotions toward a woman. Not even Misako…I wonder what's going on with my feelings.

"So…What were you two talking about?" I asked Zane. Zane had wide eyes, as if he feared me.

"Nothing of importance." He replied.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." I growled.

"It really isn't important! We were just talking about something trivial!" Zane yelped.

"I bet." I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"I hope you boys are going to explain what you meant by nindroid." Wu spoke up.

"Sure, but it is kind of a long story." Zane smiled gently at his Sensei.

"Let's wait until morning if that is the case. Good night boys." Wu walked off, he looked back and added "Garmadon, behave."

"Yes sir." I growled. Wu chuckled as he rolled his eyes. I know that I drowned out some of the conversation, but I'm so concerned with how Cynder's treating me that I could care less. I began to walk off to go find Cynder.

I found Cynder, she's sharing a room with Nya. The two are just talking and enjoying themselves like the typical television show slumber party. I perked up when I heard my name.

"I hate Garmadon, he's too grabby! He's such a freaking pervert!" Cynder complained. I've never touched you, other than to fix your form you ungrateful rat! I can't sit here well she spoils my name! I stood up and pushed the door in.

"How dare you spread false rumors!" I hissed. Cynder rolled her eyes.

"We're playing a game, moron." She hissed.

"We also thought you were watching us, so we wanted to see if that was true." Nya crossed her arms, before looking toward Cynder and adding "He is a pervert though."

"Yeah, that's no joke." Cynder chuckled. It took me every bit of restraint not to slap the both of them.

"It's good to see you, Garmadon. I had to keep an act up out there, but Nya could see through it…So yeah…Sorry about that." Cynder got up and hugged me. I felt hot suddenly, my face felt hotter than the rest of me. I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest. I slowly hugged her back.

Cynder's hair smells sweet, her skin is soft…Softer than I remember.

"Getting a little low there, Garmy." Cynder spoke up. I moved my hands up.

"Sorry, it's hard to hug someone with four arms." I nervously stuttered out. I heard Cynder laugh,

"It's not a problem, it seems like having four arms might be a pain." She broke our embrace.

"It is, but I can play video games by myself." I said. Oh god that was a stupid thing to say! Nya and Cynder both laughed.

"You could already do that!" Cynder blurted as she laughed.

"Well…I meant…" I stumbled out. I can barely think…What do I say to fix this!?

"Oh just shut up, Garmadon." Cynder snickered, smiling. It's good to see that she's not mad at me.

"So…You aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"Nope, never was. The others think I am though, but that's what I want them to think." Cynder's smile was enchanting. I shook my head to clear it, I shouldn't be thinking that, she's my student. I bet she only sees me as a father figure…The thought of her seeing me that way hurts my heart.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Cynder laugh. I quickly shook my head,

"Nothing! What's wrong with you!?" I snapped. Well that was stupid…The first thing that comes to my mind is to shout at her? How is that going to do anything?

"A lot of things, but I know that's not what you meant." Cynder rolled her eyes, sighing as she face palmed.

"I'm going to go to bed…" I muttered, hanging my head in shame.

"Good, you need it, consider you can barely think of a clear answer." Laughed Cynder. I groaned and walked off. She's defiantly gotten more witty. I groaned, I was a complete mess in there!

"Smartass." I grumbled.

"Who Cynder?" Kai walked out from behind the corner.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"She is, that's something we can both agree on." Chuckled Kai. He has a bitter look in his eyes, and his laughter sounds cold. I know he hates me, he's keeping an eye on me…I don't blame him though.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered.

"You know you're supposed to crash with us, so we can keep an eye on you." Kai said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I walked off.

I woke in the middle of the night. I turned onto my side after noticing the time. I turned onto my other side. I can't get comfortable…I sighed as I got up and left the room. I should go check on Cynder.

She was sleeping soundly, her snores were so soft and cute. Nya was sleeping too. Taking a small breath I snuck into the room and over to Cynder, I gently ran a hand through her ratty hair. I could tell she had been tossing and turning before this from the state her hair is in.

I began to pondering the idea of her having a nightmare. I noticed that she was sweating, and my brain went out the window. I shoved Cynder from her bed. She bolted upwards, unsheathing Wheatley's blade in panic.

"Garmadon!?" Cynder yelped upon noticing me.

"Did you wake me up!?" She hissed. I heard Nya groan as she slowly woke up.

"What…Cynder why are you…" Nya screamed upon noticing me. I bolted from the room.

"Garmadon! You shouldn't wake people up in the middle of the night even if they're having a nightmare they'll wake on their own!" Kai hissed.

"Yeah! What were you thinking!?" Snapped Jay.

"I was concerned!" I spat.

"I doubt that! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I bet you were going to rape her!" Snapped Kai.

Cynder and Zane sat on the couch behind them, quietly listening to the argument. Zane pulled a laser pointer from his pocket and turned it on. The red dot gained Cynder's attention within seconds, she jumped from the couch and tackled the red dot. Zane moved the dot and Cynder chased after it on all fours.

"I would never rape Cynder, she's my student and nothing more!" I hissed.

"Well you woke everyone up! Even Sensei!" Spat Jay.

"And you scared my sister to tears!" Kai yowled.

"No he didn't! I just thought someone was hurting Cynder!" Nya said, aggressively.

Cynder smiled as she ran over to the dot, knocking over something as she ran. Zane watched her every movement, smiling gently as she attempted to catch the red dot. She jumped on things, over things and even tried going underthings trying to catch the red dot.

"Well he probably was!" Kai hissed.

"We should just throw him off the Bounty!" Shouted Jay.

"Guy, Sensei would be mad if we did that!" Cole snapped.

"Well what can we do!?" Kai yelled at Cole.

"You know what, whatever. Think what you want to." I rolled my eyes and groaned. I was sick of them already. Suddenly Cynder smashed into our feet and we were all knocked onto eat other.

"God damn it Zane! We told you stop taunting her with the laser pointer!" Shouted Jay. Nya was laughing. I just felt confused, but seeing how they treated it like it was normal I ignore it…But I can't really ignored being knocked over, now can I?

"Cynder!" I roared. Cynder slid to a stop and smashed into the wall. Zane immediately put away the laser pointer.

"Why would you chase a red dot even though you know you'll never catch it and that's it's from a laser pointer!?" I stood up as I shouted. I saw the fear in her wide eyes as she cowered.

"Sorry…It's just fun…" Muttered Cynder, her voice was quiet.

"Sounds like someone needs more sleep, Grumpadon." Jay laughed as he got up.

"Shut up." I hissed, walking away. I can't believe them! I can't believe my student would act so foolish! She needs disciple that my brother refuses to give her! She will be punished, no matter what my brother or his petty students say.

I found Cynder later that day, she was of course with Zane. Why are they spending so much time together!? She should be punished for even being friendly to him! I can't tell if they're in a relationship but seeing them together is bothering me. It makes my heart ache, but I can feel fire burning in my soul. I'm not even sure why I feel this way.

"Cynder Ebony Shade, we need to talk!" I shouted as I threw the door open. I should have realized soon what a bad idea that was since I'm rather sure they were flirting. I opened my eyes to see Cynder and Zane too close for my comfort zone, and her shirt was undone.

"Why don't you ever knock before entering?" Cynder shouted, covering her chest as she and Zane separated. I covered my eyes.

"Fix your shirt and come on." I bitterly growled. Cynder quickly fixed her shirt and followed me out.

"We'll continue this another time, Zeny!" Cynder purred before leaving. I poked my head in,

"No, you will not." I hissed. I saw Zane nervously gulp before I left. I pulled Cynder into a room.

"What the hell where you just doing!?" I yelled.

"Showing my boyfriend what the bra he bought me looked like on me." Cynder said, undoing her shirt.

"Cute right?" She asked me. I felt my heartbeat get quicker and my face get hotter.

"V-Very…" I stumbled out as I started at the lacey bra on her chest.

"It totally reminds me of one from an anime, I'm pretty sure that's why he bought it for me. Zane is such a sweety!" Cynder smiled, she had such a loving look on her face.

"Fix your shirt, now." I ordered. She did as she was told. I slapped her.

"That is for dating a petty ninja. You know better!" I hissed at her.

"I expected more of a punishment." Cynder laughed at me. I don't want to hurt her…But she's not listening. I took a deep breath and pulled out the same whip I used to use on her. Immediately she cowered, she was trembling.

"I didn't want to harm you, but this is your fault." I took a shaky breath and raised the whip.

"I'm sorry master!" Cynder yelped. I don't want to do this, I really don't. But she's not listening…I have to do this so she'll respect me. I quickly moved my hand down. The whip lashed her, and she cried out. It hit her left eye…I didn't mean for it to land there!

"Oh god, Cynder I'm so sorry!" I released the whip and bolted to her side. She started crying as soon as I was beside her.

"I'm sorry master, please forgive me." Cynder whimpered. I didn't know what to say, she was in a fetal position and she was holding her eye. She was terrified of me. I can't believe it hit her eye of all places…I feel horrible, I wanted to hit her shoulder…Not her face…That's too mean even for me.

"No Cynder, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit your face." I said. Cynder whimpered and moved when I went to remove her hands.

"Please, let me see how bad it is." I sighed. If Zane doesn't kill me, the guilt will. Cynder removed her hands, whimpering in fear.

"Oh god that does not look good…" I muttered. There was so much blood…I'm a douchebag, a very big douchebag.

"Come on Cynder, let's get you to my brother…" I helped Cynder up. I don't care what my brother says to me, I have to get her help. I walked with Cynder, she was trembling so badly that she could barely move without nearly falling over.

I picked Cynder up, though I wanted to refrain from doing this since it would only scare Cynder more. I continued walking and soon bolted into a run when I saw blood seeping into her shirt. It was getting worse, and it's all my fault. She's terrified because of me…I'm a monster.

"Garmadon, you should know better than to reprimand someone by whipping them." Wu softly said. I was getting a dirty glare from Zane, he was obviously pissed.

"I know, I meant to hit her shoulder, not her eye. That's a little too mean even for someone like me." I mumbled.

"You still shouldn't whip anyone…" Wu sighed. He probably thought I didn't understand what he meant. I understand perfectly, I just don't care because I know that's the only way I'll be able to control her. I need to be able to control my student.

I noticed how Cynder was snuggled up to Zane, she was still trembling and he was still glaring at me.

"You should leave, you are only frightening her more." Zane calmly said. I didn't dignify him with an answer, but I did leave. I respect Cynder, not Zane. Cynder does not need the added stress. Wu followed me out.

"I wouldn't leave them in there alone, I caught them earlier trying to have sex. Or at least I know it would have escalated." I grumbled.

"Both Zane and Cynder know better than that, Garmadon. I'm not worried, I know they won't break the rules I have here. You need to relax, brother. I believe you're too paranoid from being in the Dark Realm, go relax." Wu smiled gently at me. He's so oblivious that he doesn't even know what's going on around here! No wonder my son got kidnapped, my brother is a dumbass!

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I can't believe someone so stupid is related to me! My student…This is a learning moment for the both of us, I learned that my brother is a moron and that his students barely know anything, and you learned not to defy any of my orders.

"I will figure out why I feel guilty, but for now I need to focus on making sure you listen to me, dear heart." I said to myself, as I walked out onto the deck.

**Author's Note:**

**I hated the old version it moved way too fast and there were not enough pages. So I decided to rewrite it, the characters now act more like themselves too. Cynder is the version with burns (Demon huntress Cynder is not going to be used in many fan fictions until her own story is out.) I stuck with using Wheatley because if I used Phantom it would spill too much. Also sorry about it being too short, I wanted to rewrite it, and also I'm still having issues with writer's block. **  
**Anyways so here is the new version, enjoy. I'm not even sure this is comedy anymore, it feels much more series than the last version.**


End file.
